Dawn of Darkness: Queen of Black
by Dawn-of-Darkness-Collection
Summary: Vampires always existed, and so did Hunters. Now, the Hunter Society has a golden rule: No Vampire-Hunter Relationships. But what happens when Ikuto, a mysterious vampire saves Amu, the best hunter? The choice of breaking the rule is tempter now...
1. The Girl with The Butterfly Tattoo

**_Chapter I_**

_The Girl With The Butterfly Tattoo_

The room was huge, looking as if it was really made of gold. The floor of vanilla-colored marble was in perfect harmony with the golden walls, a long, blood red carpet leading from the large wooden door to the two thrones at the opposite wall. There were 4 large arched windows with crimson curtains on each wall, excepting the one with the door and the one with the thrones. On the right side of the red carpet were standing 12 women, all dressed in crimson, and behind them other 7 women, this time dressed in yellow. On the left side of the carpet were standing 12 men, dressed in black, and behind them other 7 men, dressed in white.

On the left throne was sitting an impetuous man of 40, even if the black costume, his long golden hair and his fierce black eyes made him look like he was at 30. His eyebrows shadowed his black eyes - it gave an atmosphere of authority and unforgiving. On the right throne was sitting a woman of early 30, with brown ringlets of hair that fell from her shoulders to her back every time she'd move her porcelain figure. She was dressed in a long, ash-colored dress that fell elegantly to her back. The man shouted with a deep voice:

" Takashi Gin, you may come in! "

A handsome young man of 30 came in, his misty green eyes scanning the crowd. He had something wrapped in an old blanket, holding it close to his heart, as if he'd protect it even with his life. He kneed before the man and the woman, kissing the woman's hand. He then put the blanket down, revealing a 2-years-old girl that was innocently sleeping. But the strange this about the little girl were the swirls on her right part of her body, swirls that formed something like a butterfly. She had her neck wrapped with a black cloth. The man nodded, satisfied, and the woman smiled softly, taking the little girl in her arms. She giggled when she felt the soft breath of the baby on her skin, and spoke with a bell-like voice:

" What's her name, Takashi-san? "

" Her name is Amu, Your Majesty. "

" Good. "

She lifted her eyes of intense green at the people in the room, saying with an unbelievable authority, coming from such a fine lady:

" For now on, Amu will be your Princess, and if anyone disagrees with this, he'll need to deal with me. All this said, you are dismissed. "

The woman looked softly at the child, the crowd leaving the room. The man leaned closer to his wife and kissed her gently. The man was King Marius Ayashi, the head of Ayashi, the most powerful Hunter family in all the world. The woman was Queen Amaya, the spouse of King Marius. The little girl smiled sweetly in her sleeps, unaware of what was happening around her and what will be happening because of her.

**_- 16 years after -_**

The girl who entered Madame le Croix's Room was just stunning. Her pinkish hair was softly falling on her shoulders at each of her small, gracious steps, while she scanned with her honey-colored eyes the stunned crowd. She half-smiled, walking to the Queen Elisabeth Chair where Madame le Croix was sitting. She kneed before her and kissed her hand.

Madame Le Croix was a 89-years-old woman, all dressed in black. Her white hair held just a small shadow of the gray it was when she was young, but her misty blue eyes were twinkling like little mischievous stars. She spoke with a small smile:

" Get up, Amu, you do not have any reason to kneel before me. "

Amu got up, smiling, and said with a soft voice:

" Thank you, Madame. "

Madame le Croix smiled back.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

" Now, tell me what happened on 7th of April 1995. "

The girl with light blond long ponytails asked, scanning with her azure eyes the History book. Amy Shiroyuki, 17 years, Mid-level hunter - she's the only child of Shiroyuki Family, one of the most important hunter families in Japan.

" On 7th of April 1995, the Queen and King made an important special announce at a conference where just the most powerful families where asked to attend. Still, no one excepting the ones that were there actually knows what it was about, even if there are some rumors that a new princess was presented to the High Hunter Court "

Amy nodded at the girl with medium length brown hair, that answered the question in the next 5 seconds. Anzu Hakkurai, 18 years, Mid-level hunter - She's the younger sister of the heir of Hakkurai family.

" Tell me what happened on 13rd of December 1997 "

" In 13rd of December 1997, the Royal Ayashi Family was attacked by an unknown rival family and sadly destroyed, even if their bodies were never found. The so-said New Princess disappeared - or most-likely killed - if she ever existed. After Ayashi's suddenly and unexpected fall, the Fumiko family became the new most powerful family of Japan. "

Amy glared at the girl:

" Hey, why did you want me to ask you questions if you knew so well! "

Anzu shrugged, but silenced, because the teacher came in with a very beautiful girl. Aku Sakura, 35-years-old, Mid-level hunter, or better known as Miss Sakura had light blond short hair and blue eyes, kind looking. The girl was a cool-looking pinkette with amber-colored eyes, literary stunning. She spoke with a velvet voice, soft and sweet:

" My name is Hinamori Amu, I'm 17 almost 18-years-old. Please take good care of me.

She bowed and the boys blushed. Amy whispered at her best friend:

" Hey, Anzu, does "Amu" sound familiar to you? It does to me..."

Anzu shrugged:

" It does, but I really dunno where I heard it. "

Amu half-smiled - her sharp hearing helped her hear the girls' conversation. She sat in a seat close to the girls, to keep an eye at them...

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

The 3 vampires were having "fun" at a table in the 'Black Rose' bar. Little did they know a girl in the distanced corner used her sensible ears to listen to them. Suddenly, one of the vampires grabbed the waitress' jacket, pulling her on his lap and kissing her forcefully. The waitress was scared and didn't know what to do, and pulled him away. He wrapped on of his hands in her hair, pulling her head to look in her eyes. He growled:

" Bitch, do you think you can defy me?"

Suddenly, an iron hand freed the woman's hair and a velvet voice said gently, with authority:

" Enough. You should deal just with the ones that are on your league."

The men looked at the pinkette before them. One of them grinned, showing his sharp teeth:

" Do you imply you're on my league? "

The girl looked at him unimpressed:

"_ I_ do imply _you_ are out of my league. But if you're s confident, let's solve this outside. "

The men nodded, and went outside. They looked fiercely at the pinkette that let her coat slide down her beautiful curves. On her neck she had a black Marylin Monroe lacy collar, hiding her entire neck. She wore a mini leather skirt with black boots and a strapless tank top that revealed her belly button and something else, that made the men shiver. A large butterfly tattoo that went from her breasts to her hips. Amu spoke sweetly:

" Now do you understand what I meant? "

* * *

**__****Ruby: Yeey, my first Shugo Chara fan fic, and it's (not) strangely about vampires too! Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, english is like my 5th language so be mild, 'kay? **

**_Ikuto: Yep, be mild on her, or she'll get again all in the depressive mood..._**

**_Amu: Don't be so cruel with poor Ruby!_**

**_Ruby: *depressed*_**

**_Ikuto: ...See?_**

**_Amu: *slaps Ikuto*_**

**_Ikuto: Amu-koi, that hurt! *grits his teeth* I'll pay that back..._**

**_Amu: Re-re-re-_**

**_Ikuto: *taking Amu in a bedroom* Read and Review! Ruby's going to post the next chappie if she gets reviews!  
_**


	2. Even Angels Fall

**_Ruby: ANOTHER CHAPTER!_**

**_Ikuto: Easy, easy, don't burn the house..._**

**_Ruby: But I got reviews from my preferred authors here! Cutypie370, thank you very much for your review! Lilcutieprincess, I'm happy you liked the first chapter and the mistakes weren't so bad I thought they were... AmutoLemon L I read 'The Bond Between Us' and I love it, so update soon, and thanks for the review! Mountaingirl47, I read all your fan fiction there is on this site and I absolutely love them! Thank you very much for the review and hope you'll all like the new chapter!_**

**_Amu: You made me look slutty_**

**_Ruby: No, you're just tempting_**

**_Ikuto: *wolf-whistle* I so totally agree. Me and Amu are going to meet each other soon, right? *irresistible look*_**

**_Ruby: Doesn't work on me. Oh, and I know I didn't put the Disclaimer on the first chapter and sorry! _**

**_Amu: Thanks God she doesn't own us, or she'll make me and Ikuto kiss every 5 seconds._**

**_Ikuto: Doesn't seem that bad to me..._**

**_Amu: Y-_**

**_Ruby: GUYS_**

**_Ikuto&Amu: Read and Review!  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter II**_

_Even Angels Fall_

_"_Amu, well done."

The golden-haired relatively short girl brushed her long, curly locks and looked at Amu with a half-smile. She wore a brown tank top and black jeans, with stylish boots. Amu smiled at the girl and spoke:

" Hey, Rima. They were totally out of my league. You ought to see how they freaked out, and when I say freaked, I mean Freaked with F capital..."

Rima laughed hard, while Amu tossed her coat somewhere near and entered the 'Medical Checking Room'. As if she needed that crap. To stay healthy, she just needed to eat her meals regularly, be more cautious and less clumsy. For example: There isn't any god-given damn day when she wouldn't trip over something, and that goes for anything - from little pebbles to her own feet and thin air. It wouldn't be strange even if she'd trip over a leaf. I'm serious.

" Hi, Hinamori-san"

Amu turned around and saw the golden-haired boy with pinkish eyes smiling at her. Well, those pinkish eyes seemed a little creepy to her, but overall, Tadase wasn't a bad guy to begin with. Still, he seemed a little too gay for her taste. She faked a smile back at him and murmured a 'Hi' to him, and Tadase almost beamed. When Tadase left, she shuddered - that was definitely creepy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_You're now in the training mode. You've chosen: Mode: Advanced ; Level: 34 ; Type and Code: Unknown_

_'Signature' fight: Starts._

Anzu suddenly stopped, with her eyes wide open. She could not believe her ears. Amy was already at the Training Room's large window, looking perplexed and very surprised. Anzu ran to Amy, brushing her brown hair, cascading on her back.

" Level 34? That's just _sick_. "

Amy exclaimed. Anzu was staring at the abnormally fast girl that dodged the machine's attacks like it was nothing. With just one swift kick, she destroyed the robot, breaking it to little pieces that disappeared in thin air right after. She made that look like nothing, and Anzu definitely knew that it wasn't nothing. A simple attack from that robot was like a werewolf's amplified fist, not to mention that the robot was moving with a vampire's agility and was made of the strongest metals there are on this planet.

_'Signature' fight: Cleared. 'Two Halves' fight: Starts._

The girl looked coldly around her. Anzu and Amy needed _all_ their attention and concentration to actually see the machine's attack. It was as swift as a lightning, but definitely more powerful, but the girl just...dodged it. And dodged again and again and again, but just Anzu and Amy could see the other machine that headed from the other side of the room, attacking the girl. Then in the next second, the robots were down, teared to pieces. The girl was safe and sound, leaning against a wall.

" Did she just...Did you see..."

Amy couldn't finish what she was going to say.

_'Two Halves fight: Cleared. 'Three Paths' fight: Starts._

Three other robots attacked her again, as she began her dodging once again. She didn't break a sweat as she destroyed the robots. Anzu frowned. One robot actually touched the mysterious girl and from her cracked helmet, some pink locks were falling. Amy murmured:

"She's...like a _machine_."

Anzu just nodded.

_'Three Paths' fight: Cleared. "Four Skills" fight: Starts._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu yawned, putting the cracked helmet on a table near her. She thought level 34 will be more difficult, but neah, the same brute power but no strategy. Real vampires weren't like that, and she wondered how the heck the beginners were going to survive when they get in the _real_ world. You see, the real world wasn't a simple game, and if you make just a mistake, you're dead. The real world was cruel, and even the most powerful can bite the dust because of a little mistake.

" Had some fun? "

Amu recognized the voice, and lifted her eyes to meet Rima, leaning against the door frame. Amu sighed, shrugging:

" There was no effing strategy, just raw, brute force. I really pity the new hunters... "

Rima laughed ironical, then said, yawning:

" You know, the 'pity' job isn't yours, and isn't mine. Let the weak do that. Our job is to sneak in and kill all the semi-living things. See? No pity, no regrets, no hesitation. "

Amu didn't answer. She just kept on staring at the darkness on the other side of the window, and Rima knew Amu was agreeing. All the dirty work was left on their shoulders, even if they were supposed to be the elite of the elite. Rima and Amu were the youngest hunters and the only huntresses in the Hunter Elite. Rima was known for the awesome facade she puts on in order to win, infiltrating in the middle of the enemy and destroying them from the inside, without hesitation. And still, while destroying an entire clan, she can keep her sweet smile. She was the Living Doll. Amu was well-known by all the vampires for her amazing force, speed, and... looks. She'd play the 'prey' role of an innocent girl, but when the time came, she showed no mercy and no hesitation, killing with cold blood. But no, she'd never kill her prey right away, she'd play with it after seducing it, slowly torturing it. She was the Death Angel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Oh, don't stop, just take it to the limit, gimme all you've got,**_

_**Remember when you're here with me, never say 'not'**_

_**You'll never get to Heaven if you're scared of gettin' high**_

_**But the Hell is paved with silk, so don't you dare to be shy**_

_**Ha-hah-ha**_

_**Decide what you want**__**, Heaven or Hell, Angel or Demon?**__**  
**_

_**Or would you like both? Ha-hah-ha...**_

_**Heaven and Hell**_

_**Ha-hah-ha...**_

The 18-years-old gorgeous girl was dancing on the stage of the "Red Blood" select club, taking the song to another level of sensuality. Her black strapless dress barely reached the middle of her thigh, exposing her creamy long legs any woman would die to have. Her ankle strap crimson shoes made a soft noise every time she'd step, her swift move making some of her pink locks fall from the messy stylish ponytail tied with a black ribbon. The outfit was completed by the black lacy collar that hided her entire neck and the hot pink belt around her hips. Her honey-colored eyes scanned in a sexy manner the crowd. But a certain men looked more interested in the girl than the others - if that was possible.

After the song was finished, the man exited the club with the girl. When they reached the park, the girl suddenly stopped, the man turning her way. Amu spoke:

" Good Evening, Natsushiko Lucas, vampire of level 57, member of the Red Court.

" I'm flattered the Death Angel came for the humble me. I can't say I wasn't prepared. "

The man said ironical. Amu laughed. Suddenly, 10 other vampire showed up with large smirks on their faces. Amu looked around her coldly, with her sweet smile still plastered on her face. She wasn't afraid even one bit. After Lucas' sign, the 10 vampire attacked Amu all at once. Amu dodged and fought, but Lucas laughed devilish when an 11th vampire stabbed Amu from her back and the other vampires backed. Amu let out a cry and collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. Lucas laughed again, but his smile froze on his face when Amu spoke again, in a playful tone:

" Jokin' "

She got up, dusting her clothes and getting the knife out of her back, blood dripping on her black dress. She giggled:

" Oh, come on, did you seriously thought this was going to kill me? "

Lucas grinned:

" Actually... Don't you think you're a little too arrogant? "

Amu looked at him surprised, but right away, her feet started to feel numb, and she collapsed at the ground, for real this time. She started to breath hard, trying hard to remain conscious. She swore loudly:

" Shit..."

" Dead man's blood on a silver knife, how do you like it, sweetheart? "

Amu raised her eyes to look at him, then she fainted. A simple mistake could mean death, in this world, and she knew that the best. Still, she fell in his trap. Damn. 


	3. Screw the Rules

**_Ruby:_ _ANOTHER CHAPPIE!_**

**_Ikuto: ...I'm not repeating myself again._**

**_Ruby: You meet Amu~_**

**_Ikuto: I LOVE YOU_**

**_Amu: ...I hate you_**

**_Ikuto: What, you don't love me? *smirks*_**

**_Amu: *red as a tomato* Uh-ah-uhhh_**

**_Ikuto: Ruby doesn't own Shugo Chara or us *grabs Amu and goes to bedroom*_**

**_Ruby: NOT ON MY BED!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter II**_

_Screw the rules_

It was pitch black. Her body felt numb and didn't want to move, no matter how much effort she put. Her head hurt, and she couldn't do anything to stop the flashbacks that started to reappear: _  
_

**_' "Mama! Papa!"_**

**_The 3-years-old girl ran to her most precious persons - her parents. Her pale pink-colored hair was cascading down her back, her little body dressed in a black dress with white frills all over it. Her crimson shoes made a loud noise each time they made contact with the marbled floor. She ran past the guards and entered the large, cozy room, where just the King and the Queen had access. But why should little Amu know that? She did not need to know.  
_**

**_Queen Amaya smiled softly, sitting in an old, brown, leather armchair right next to the fireplace. She lifted little Amu and placed her on her lap, the little girl clinging on her. Marius sat on the other armchair, looking at the two women he loved more than his life, silently. Playing with the frills on her mother's dress, Amu discovered an interesting necklace, with a strange lock on it. The lock had four clover-leaf-like diamonds, glowing with a pale golden color. She asked:_**

**_" Mama, what's that necklace? "_**

**_Queen Amaya shared a swift look with King Marius, that the girl couldn't see. She lifted Amu again, kissing her on her forehead._**

**_" Why don't you go upstairs and bring Papa the painting you did today? I bet he can't wait to see it! "_**

**_Amu's face lightened up right away, a bright smile plastered on it. She climbed down Queen Amaya's lap and ran upstairs. Queen Amaya looked at Marius, who spoke in a soft voice:_**

**_" When do you think we should tell her the truth? The time will come, eventually, when she'll figure it all out. Midori..."_**

**_A strange, icy spark appeared in Queen Amaya's eyes. _**

**_" Midori would never want that. "_**

**_" Who's Midori, Mama? "_**

**_Queen Amaya glanced at Amu, who looked at them with her drawing in her hands. Her honey-colored eyes were showing nothing but confusion. Queen Amaya smiled as Amu climbed again on her lap:_**

**_" Midori is someone who loved you very much... very, very much"_**

**_Amaya petted the girl on her head, with small tears on the corner of her eyes. King Marius just sighed. '_**

She felt small tears running down her cheeks. Her mother...where is her mother now? She was all alone, but no, she promised she's never going to cry again...Promised...

**_' "Mama? What happened? Where is Papa?"_**

**_The sleepy girl descended from upstairs, to find her mother leading the servants to the emergency door, with a slightly scared look on her eyes. Amu started to process the events: screams, noises and even her mother was scared. Even her 4-years-old mind would put the puzzle pieces altogether. A terrifying feeling made its way to her heart that started to beat faster. She ran to her mother:_**

**_" Mama? What Happened? Mama?"_**

**_Queen Amaya leaned forward and linked the necklace with the lock at her Amu's neck. Amu started to panic. Her mother never left the necklace and never gave it to anyone, no matter how much she trusted him. What would made her mother, that took so much care of that necklace, to give it to her now? Tears started to fall down her cheeks, but Amaya wiped them away, with a guilty smile:_**

**_" Take care of that, okay? I love you, and Papa does too, never forget that"_**

**_Amaya gently kissed her forehead, wiped her tears again and got up. Amu was looking at the necklace, blinking and trying hard not to cry. Amaya spoke again:_**

**_"Amu? Promise me something."_**

**_Amu raised her head, looking at her mother's back, whispering between sobs:_**

**_"Yes?"_**

**_"After this day...never cry again"_**

**_Amu couldn't do anything but to watch as her mother opened the doors and stepped in the middle of the flames and fight, locking_****_ the door after giving Amu a last smile. Amu started to cry harder, as the image of the unbreakable and invincible Queen Amaya smiling guilty with tears running down her porcelain face. Amu got up and left the house, with her hand on the four-leaved clover diamond necklace. '_**

She opened her eyes suddenly. The light blue roomand the midnight blue bed was unknown to her, so she started to worry. Amu remembered how she was stabbed, her foolish mistake, how she fainted... and nothing more. How the eff did she ended up in this random room? Most likely someone found her and picked her up... She could not imagine the vampires saving her.

Amu got up and left the room, wandering in the huge, and I mean huge mansion. A lot of thoughts invaded her mind roughly, while she looked in the other rooms for someone. Who would save her? Was he or she a vampire, a human, a demon? Was he an ally or an enemy? She sighed, and stopped, for massaging her temples. Oh, her head was hurting so damn bad. That was the effect of the dead man's blood. It was one of the few substances that could harm her. Dead man's blood was more dangerous for her than anything, it was her poison. Oh, she needed to eat, _fast_.

A gently song was heard by Amu, a song that made her forget about all the bad things, a gently song that reminded her of her old childhood days... She followed the sound and found a tall, gorgeous golden-haired girl, with her hair tied up in two long ponytails, that went down to her hips. She was dressed in a purple strapless tank top and white jeans. She was beautiful... But her thoughts flew away when Amu felt again her body numbing and her legs refusing to sustain her. She fell to the ground, and the last thing she had heard was the girls' scream:

"Hey, are you okay?"

No, she was not okay.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu groaned, waking up. A terrible, bitter taste was persisting on her throat and her mouth and every little part of her body hurting. It was just as good as sticking a "I'M FREAKING HUNGRY" message on her. Damn. She heard a quiet noise, like someone exiting the sower room and walking in her way. She tried to get up and made it, but the pain made her to fall again on the pillows. Shit. Well, she could wait and see who will enter the-

"Ah, you're awake, I see..."

Forget what I was saying. That voice was so sensual that was _intoxicating_. '...Bloody...Hell...' was the only thing Amu could think, as the boy entered the room. He had his chest exposed, with nothing on him excepting his skinny dark blue jeans. He had pale skin and a pair of mesmerizing midnight blue eyes, completed by his wet dark blue locks. 'Okay, Amu, try not to drool... It's very good your jaw hasn't hit the floor already...' Amu tried hard to encourage herself mentally.

" Who...who are you? "

'VERY smart one, genius' thought Amu. The boy smirked one of those badass sexy smirks you could melt at. At least Amu was _almost_ melting.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Now, who are you? "

" Hi...Hinamori Amu"

Ikuto sat lazily on the bed next to her, looking at her with his smirk still plastered. Then, Amu's hunger made itself known again. Her throat began to ache and her body was reacting on his own, while her honey-colored eyes darkened by hunger were fixed on Ikuto's lips. Ikuto seemed to notice that, but it seemed... just right. Her look was making him hotter, as he leaned over and cupped her cheek. Amu's consciousness was screaming ' DON'T ', but when he cupped her cheek those thoughts just flew away. The hunger was too much, and he was already so close... Then she saw the growing fangs softly pricking on his lower lip. He was a vampire... Oh, screw the world, to break a rule once isn't too bad.

Amu crushed her lips against his, moving her hands in his blue locks, while he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer.

* * *

**_Ruby: Cliffhanger!~_**

**_Ikuto: ...So she's hungry over kisses?_**

**_Ruby: Not really...But close_**

**_Amu: ...I'm bitchy..._**

**_Ruby: No, you're SEXY_**

**_Ikuto:...I agree_**

**_Ruby: If you want more, R&R!  
_**


	4. Complicated Situation

_**Ruby: I am sooo sorry I didn't update! I was so busy with my school and... other things *looks another way***_

_**Amu: *cough* One of the 'populars' asked her out.**_

_**Ruby: SH-SH-SHUT UP!**_

_**Ikuto: Hmmm, is he nice?**_

_**Ruby: DISCLAIMER.**_

_**Amu: She doesn't own us or Shugo Chara.**_

* * *

_**Chapter IV**_

_Complicated Situation  
_

Amu crushed her lips against his, moving her hands in his blue locks, while he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. His bare, still wet chest was pressed against her light purple nightgown she had no idea she had on until then. But screw it, the sensation of his energy running down her veins was far more interesting and satisfying. It reminded her of bitter chocolate melted with cherry liquor, running through her veins so slowly that it was painful. She could not resist it, not anymore.

Ikuto devoured her sweet lips, with a sensation he never ever experienced before. It was a little strange he was acting this way, he didn't randomly kiss all the girls he met only some minutes ago. Even if this one was hot as hell. Literally. No, it was more than just a simple attraction. It was like he was being controlled by something, but in the same time, his body was totally agreeing with that. He felt like...like when he was drinking blood, but more amplified, like _he_ was the prey. He felt his fangs growing and his vampire instincts taking over him. Oh, he didn't give a damn about them at that stage, the only thing he wanted was the girl next to him, to devour her slowly, teasing and enjoying her fully. He licked sensually her soft lower lip, praying to God she'll accept.

When she felt his tongue licking her lower lip hungrily asking for entrance, she moaned at the waves of pleasure that only action provoked. Ikuto felt himself turned on more than before, and when she opened her mouth, he pinned Amu against the wall behind the bed tasting her sweet mouth. His tongue roamed in her mouth, tasting all the places she knew and even discovering new ones, when it finally met her eager tongue. He slowed down, caressing her tongue and making Amu moan louder and louder. Her mind was blank, this damn boy was making her lose all her senses and her control. She succumbed to him, literally melting.

When he felt her giving up and succumbing to him, he slowly broke the kiss. She growled disagreement and he giggled and pecked her lips. He then started to kiss her jaw, while his hand lowered to her breasts, massaging them and playing with her already hard nipples. Amu felt her black collar falling from her neck and his lips trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw, reaching her neck. He licked her neck and Amu moaned, but when he slowly sank his sharp fangs, she screamed in pleasure.

He was on the edge - her blood was like fire, with a sweet flavor that was getting more spicy every second. He kept on drinking her blood, but suddenly, he felt his body softly drifting to a sweet numbness.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" What the HELL did you do with your HAIR? "

Shouted Rima as she saw Amu's pink hair now at shoulder length, with a 'X' red hairpin. Amu looked at Rima's image in the mirror as she swiftly pinned her hair neatly, then returned with a forced smile.

" ...I cut it? I just felt like a change of look."

Rima looked at Amu vigilantly. For some reasons, she didn't really believe her best friend. What the heck happened to Amu after that fight?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

" Welcome, Angelique-sama "

The tall, blonde girl with curly hair looked arrogantly with her angelic face at the man before her. She was born and treated like a princess - beautiful dresses, expensive shoes, porcelain dolls, servants and delicious food - she had it all. She was the heir of the Fumiko family, the most powerful hunter clan in all Japan and deserved all the attention. She just hated if anyone would be in the spotlight - that was _**her**_ place. But, after she heard about the Ayashi family and their lost princess... And now, the new transfer student that was such a slut with so much popularity...

" I demand to know information about Hinamori Amu "

The man frowned:

" But princess, the file is locked, and I am not supposed to show information to anybody excepting your father... "

" I demand to see them. _Now_. "

The man sighed, and accessed the locked file. It was no chance to win against this spoiled, stuck up child that thought she knew everything. The file opened and Angelique looked with hope as the window loaded... but a red ' ERROR ' message appeared on the screen. She tried to not scream in rage.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

With 10 minutes before Angelique arrived to the Seiyo Academy Information Files, her dad, talked to the previous man. The terms were simple: he must not let his daughter see the Hinamori Amu file, and he will receive financial support for him and his family. Or, he would die by a slow and painful death. Well, to the man, the terms were very, very acceptable.

A window with a 3D miniature Hinamori Amu was rotating, showing all her features as many codes were forming her personal information:

...

_True Birth Date: UNKNOWN_

_Determined Birth Date: 7 of April 1993_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Hair color: Light Pink_

_Eye color: Light Amber_

_Hunter Code: UNKNOWN  
_

_Species: UNKNOWN_

_**The following content can be accessed just by authorized persons. Password necessary.**_

Subject 07

_Her blood has amazing healing powers, but because the huge amount of energy her blood flowing through her veins uses, it is needed a massive amount of vital energy for her to survive. If she does not receive the needed amount of vital energy once every two weeks, a heart attack or a cerebral hemorrhage will occur. If someone tastes her blood, it will produce a temporary obsession. The blood of a dead man will not kill her, but will slow her wounds healing or will knock her out._

_... _

The man didn't even blink as he erased the file.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_His hands roamed on her body, touching and caressing her as he devoured Amu's lips fiercely. He got up and looked at her with those deep, midnight blue orbs, then he continued to place butterfly kisses down her neck, massaging her left breast. Amu moaned loud in pleasure as he touched her wet panties and she heard him giggle as he sank his fangs in her neck. She screamed in pleasure..._

" NO! "

Hinamori Amu got up, placing one hand on her heated up forehead. She was sweating and breathing hard as she tried to empty her mind. But hell no, he didn't want to leave, the place kissed by him in that night were so hot right now, after this weird dream, and her neck hurt so much. A well known, terrible bitter taste was persisting in her neck and mouth. Oh, and she was so wet... Damn him, this is all his fault! Fuck, she didn't even know his freaking name!

Well, that was a complicated situation...

* * *

**_Ikuto&Amu: O.o_**

_**Ruby: I hope you like it!~ R&R****! Oh, and thanks for the reviews!**_


	5. Hide and Seek

**_Ruby: NEW CHAPTER~_**

**_Ikuto: At least! I thought you were dropping this..._**

**_Amu: You're mean!_**

**_Ruby: NEVER in Heaven or Hell I'll drop this!_**

**_Ikuto: Yeah... and Hell is freezing over_**

**_Ruby: ..._**

**_Amu: Just R&R, she doesn't own us *sighs, Ruby and Ikuto having a death glaring contest*_**

* * *

**Chapter V**

_Hide and Seek_

" Is it really okay, Miss Amu? "

Asked the hairstylist, brushing Amu's pink locks. Amu nodded, and the woman began to work, as Amu's thoughts were far away. Brown hair should do, it was a common color, it wouldn't attract too much attention. Maybe some dark contact lenses to diminish the golden color of her eyes should complete her transformation. She knew the vampires couldn't sense her thanks to her mother's last present, and she just hoped she could fool them more with a new look. Amu touched the four-leaf clover lock in her pocket. It seems that the vampires were somewhat more persistent than ever, following insistently all the fake traces she'd leave as the Death Angel. And her job at the "Blue Blood" select club, a club attended by important vampires seemed now very risky. But was that the only reason?

The face of a charming vampire appeared in her mind, with dark blue locks and mesmerizing midnight blue eyes that shone mischievously as a playful but sensual smirk was plastered on his face. She restrained herself from shaking her head to chase away that face. No, she wasn't running away from him, she wasn't hiding from him...was she? At first, Amu felt her pride very hurt - she was saved by a vampire, kissed by a vampire...and had her own blood being sucked out by the same drop-dead-gorgeous vampire. But as she thought more and more about it, Amu realized... she was _infatuated_ with him. But...

" Miss Amu? "

She snapped out of her thoughts:

" Y-yes? "

"I'm done"

Amu looked at the 'her' in the mirror. Her brown locks were now slightly curly, and her eyes were now of a dark chocolate color. She smiled at the image - it was _perfect_. No one would recognize her tonight, not even... Her neck suddenly began to ache in the place _he_ bit, and she sensed _his_ presence. _" How the fuck..."_ Amu thought, as she saw the vampire looking on the street, searching for someone. She didn't have a doubt he was searching for her.

" Miss, what are..."

"I'm going to the bathroom !"

Amu ran to the bathroom, leaving the hairstylist with a puzzled expression on her face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikuto suddenly felt his own neck hurting like hell, as the image of the pink-haired girl appeared in her mind. He was searching for her even if Utau told him it was pointless and she didn't know why he was struggling over a random girl. But _she_ was not a random girl. He craved to touch her, kiss her, ravish her... He shook his head. No, he should be patient, first, he needed to find her. And now, blind luck - he was sensing her presence. How? God knows. Ikuto started to look around, searching for the pinkette. She was close...

And the worse thing, he didn't even know what her name was. He couldn't remember anything from that night excepting him sucking her delicious blood after her kissing him... And nothing more. Fuck.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_- "Blue Blood" Club -_

Ikuto was sitting in a distant corner in the select club everybody was talking about. He didn't find that girl, and this was pissing him off. It's like this situation was a huge hide-and-seek game, and that... that made it fun. He took his vodka in a shot, with a smirk plastered on his face. With his sensible ears as a cat's he heard some people talking at a table next to him.

"Do you know? It's a new singer in the club! "

"Yeah, I heard she's awesome..."

Hah, this was getting rather interesting. Ikuto glanced to the stage, where dim red lights were announcing the beginning of the show. He was curious about this girl. As the girl stepped on the stage, his eyes looked stunned at the view. She began singing.

_**La, la, la, la-la-la, la, la**_

_**La, la, la, la-la-la, la, la**_

_**Oh, baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight**_

_**Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside, Oh,**_

_**Oh, baby, baby guess she take a piece of lime**_

_**For the drink that I am buyin', do you know just what she likes, Oh**_

_**Oh, Oh, tell me have you seen a girl,**_

_**I'm so, oh, I can't get her out of my brain...**_

The girl was emanating sensuality...no, she took that only word to a hole, new level. The crimson skirt was so short it was barely covering her butt, revealing a pair of long creamy legs in black laced stockings. She had 6 inch high hot pink stilettos and a black corset that had a really nice low-cut neck. Her hair was now a mess of light brown curls tied in a ponytail that still managed to look sexy. She would turn on any man that hasn't completely died. And I mean _any_.

But the reason that made Ikuto so surprised wasn't her provoking clothing or her sexy looks, even that lascivious dance. The reason was that his eyes could see beyond those dark contact lenses the golden-colored eyes just one person could have. He smirked, as he watched with an all-knowing look in those blue orbs. So, that's the place were his vixen comes out to play, hah? Now, that he found her, he won this hide-and-seek game, and he shall receive his prize. The situation suddenly got so much better for him...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu finished her song and sighed. No one recognized her, thanks God... She brushed her hair in a more suitable casual style and dressed in a pair of skinny dark jeans and a pink tank top. She exited the room, thinking all gone just as she planned. She had no idea the 180 degrees twist her life will soon have.

She exited the room and took a taxi to her flat. As soon as she arrived to her flat she climbed up the stairs and (of course) tripped and fell, hitting her nose. Amu cussed with an "ouch" as she quickly got rid of her clothes, grabbed a towel and went to shower for almost half an hour. She had no idea that Ikuto had watched her since she left "Blue Blood". He was now sitting on a thick tree branch right next to her window, with the red full moon shining above him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"...Amu..."_

Amu's eyes softly opened and she rubbed them like a little kid, yawning. She was so sleepy... But as she hear the intoxicating familiar husky voice, she suddenly got more woken up than ever:

"So, Amu, you're awake..."

She quickly got up and looked at the dark silhouette that appeared on her balcony, in the moonlight. The silhouette was rather familiar, those blue locks and piercing eyes...

"Who are..."

"You don't remember me? Aww, that hurt..."

That teasing but sensual tone. No, anyone but not him, not now, not today, not when she was weak... She glanced at the red full moon that was pouring light uninterested. Ikuto moved closer to her, and she stepped back. With every step he made towards her, she stepped back until she hit the bed, almost falling. She kept her balance and didn't fall, thought. Her voice sounded strange:

"Do not...approach me..."

He showed a sensual smirk as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Amu again, sensed that she was melting in his arms, craving for his touch, for his kisses... And that she wore noting but a silk negligé was making things even worse. He raised her chin, touching her soft lips with his thumb:

"You have a _lot_ of things to explain, Amu..._a lot_..."


	6. Talisman for SelfDefense

_**Ruby: Woah, it's the fastest update I EVER MADE~**_

_**Amu: YEY, and it's long too!**_

_**Ikuto: I hope it has Amuto in it...**_

_**Ruby: *glare***_

_**Amu: *sweatdrop* She doesn't own us or any song that'll appear in this story...**_

* * *

**_Chapter VI_**

_Talisman for Self-defense_

"You have a _lot_ of things to wxplain, Amu_…_ _a lot…"_

She shuddered at his soft whisper that somehow held a hidden meaning just the two of them could understand. She felt a strange urge to touch him, feel him more and more, little by little, all of him. He was indeed hot and ( very ) irresistible, but for the sake of her hunter reputation she must not succumb to him again. Unnoticeable, she moved her hand slightly, aiming for the silver dagger she had tied to her thigh.

Ikuto smirked as he leaned closer, and his face was now at millimeters away from hers, a slight shade of red appeared on her cheeks. He could his own face reflected in her misty golden orbs. He knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her. Amu bit her lips to restrain herself from moaning as he bit her earlobe, playing with it in a teasing way - one of her few weak points. Even his words said by that damn husky voice made her want to grab his large shoulders and hold onto him.

"Vixen, did you really thought this would fool me?"

Amu's eyes widened in pure surprise as she felt Ikuto's hand lowering to her thigh, and for a moment she almost forgot about the silver dagger she had and her body shuddered in the anticipation of his touch. But as she felt his hand grabbing the dagger and pulling it out, her heart tightened a little, in regret, even if she would not say that out loud. Ikuto glanced at the dagger amused and threw it with an amazing skill. Amu was, well, _very_ surprised at first, but as soon as she realized she had no weapon, she felt for the first time in the last 10 years or more..._fear_.

"So, it is true..."

Ikuto departed from her ear and looked in her confused eyes. She didn't understand what he meant with that.

"I've hear that every hunter had one particular night when they..." Ikuto said, twirling a strand of her hair in a playful manner. He leaned over again, whispering in her ear "lose their abilities"

Amu stopped breathing - how could possibly someone like him know that? Not many vampires knew that, just important and trust-worthy ones... Then, why does this playboy know one of hunters' biggest secrets? Just who the hell was he? She couldn't restrain her moan this time, as he bit her ear lobe and licked it.

"How lucky of me...To think I'd get such a chance...And it's not even my birthday yet..."

Amu's consciousness kicked in at the right moment, and she began to struggle with the left-overs of her power, glaring. Not a chance, sweetheart.

"Just let me go! I do...agh...nnnot..."

Ikuto started to kiss down her jaw, reaching the tape of her neck. He bit, licked and kissed her neck over and over again, making her moan like there was no tomorrow, teasing her. He was so amused by the way she tried to push him away, even if she was in the situation of a kitty cat opposing a panther... She did know that she was just an easy prey right now, but still wasn't giving up. An that stubbornly make Ikuto want to tease her more, enjoy her. And God, she was delicious...

"You do what? I did not hear you..."

His hands were now roaming on her body, touching all the right places. Amu could not stop her moans, not anymore, and she was almost grateful he began to kiss her sensually, licking her lips in a teasing way. He said between kisses:

"You want me to stop?"

Amu maned loud against his lips as one of his hands found her breast and caressed it through the thin silk layer. Ikuto pushed her to the bed, massaging her breasts and hard nipples while kissing her hard in the process. Oh, God forgive her, but it felt so good...She opened her mouth without him actually asking for it and he accepted right away the clear invitation. But when Ikuto touched her wet panties for real pressing her most sensible place, she almost screamed in pleasure.

The real thing was far better than the sensation she had in her dream. It was like little spark of electricity were playing tag inside her body, and her skin got hotter and hotter. No, it was getting too dangerous already, she must do something to stop him even if she actually wanted that to happen. While Ikuto was busy with her neck, Amu raised her right hand to see if she still had the silver talisman she received from Madame le Croix for self-defense. She said Amu must use that talisman just in really bad situations where there was no any way left. Well... that surely _was_ an urgent situation she could not get away from.

She swiftly pressed the talisman to the tape of his neck, and Ikuto just froze over, letting out a groan of surprise as he felt the pain burning on her neck. And with that done... Ikuto was knocked out. Deja-vu, much? She looked at the defenseless sleeping Ikuto. He was so cute, with his even breath, closed eyes and peaceful face. Amu smiled unwillingly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikuto opened his eyes slowly, with a feeling that his body was numb. He restrained himself from cussing out loud and looked around - the light blue room was giving a warm and calm atmosphere, and the curtains were covering the windows. Not his house... He smirked. Could it be her?

He got up from the large bed as he heard a nice voice singing from downstairs. He exited the room, curious about who would sing at this early hour. Well, he was accustomed to Utau, that began singing every 5 minutes in or outside the house. but no, that wasn't Utau's voice, it was sweeter and not as powerful as Utau's. He descended to downstairs and followed the voice to the kitchen, where someone was cooking. He smirked as he saw Amu in shorts and a shirt with a light pink apron with strawberries all on it, frying some ham.

**_What is your indulgence tell me what's your vice_**

**_Do you like it naughty do you like it nice (Dime tus fantasias)_**

**_I'm your supplier of lust, love and fire tonight (Estas listo?)_**

**_All you desire is yours if the asking is right... (Vamos)  
_**

**_You've got to_**

**_Desnudate (Get naked)_**

**_Desnudate (For me)_**

**_Desnudate (Get naked)_**

**_Get naked, Oh-oh, Oh-oh_**

"Is that an invitation?"

Amu quickly turned around to see Ikuto leaning against the closed door of the kitchen, with a playful smirk and a slightly amused look. She slightly blushed as she turned to what she was doing. So, he hear her...

"Of course not."

"Hard to believe"

"Geez, don't make me feel sorry I let you alive"

"Oh, believe me, you _won't_ regret anything"

"Then shut up"

"Who said something about shutting up?"

Amu glared at the smirking Ikuto. He was annoying. She put the almost-burned pieces of ham in two plates and began to cut the carrot for the salad. And worse, the memories from the previous night kept on popping at the wrong time and she was _not_ feeling comfortable around him. And he was a vampire... a _vampire._ Her greatest enemy and only species that was so much alike with her. And...

"OUCH!"

She cut her finger with the knife. And that was a bad thing because: One, she cut her finger with a vampire in the house. Two, that vampire already drank her blood once. Three, it was the worst situation possible. Ikuto quickly got to her and lifted her damaged finger with a guilty look. There wasn't even one sign of blood lust in those beautiful blue eyes, and that amazed Amu.

"Let me...stop the bleeding"

Amu nodded unsure if that was really the best idea. Ikuto raised her finger to his lips, and he licked the tip before slipping it into his mouth. He licked the blood slowly, enjoying the irresistible taste he liked so much. Amu was feeling so good... Weren't the finger tips ones of the most erogenous body parts? And it was the myth that vampires could heal wound with saliva, but that was just a myth, right? Then, why does she...feel so good? She felt his tongue licking her finger clean and his fangs stinging her finger slightly. No, this was going too far.

"...No..."

He wasn't listening to her, keeping on licking her blood. She must...

"NO!"

As Amu's scream exited her lips, Ikuto was thrown in the opposite wall by an unseen voice. Amu widened her eyes in pure amazement and Ikuto was very surprised. Both om them could just think: "...WHAT THE FUCK". On Ikuto's neck was shone a flower mark that seemed so much like a stylized cross while on Amu's wrist, right where the sliver talisman was supposed to be, there was a mark identical to his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rima tried hard to not laugh and seem serious. She, thanks God, managed to seem serious as she questioned Amu and Ikuto.

"So... you used that talisman to immobilize him?"

Amu nodded.

"And you drank her blood?"

Ikuto nodded.

"For the sake of the Crosses, Amu, do you know what the hell is that talisman?"

Amu shrugged, surprised of Rima's sudden laughter. Rima pointed at Amu and Ikuto.

"That talisman is used by hunters to MARK vampires. That is a contract between a hunter and a vampire, the hunter is the dominant one, of course."

"Mark...in what sense?"

"Like humans mark their cows, hunters mark vampires as their own. Now, you two just can't leave, because you"said pointing to Ikuto"belong to her. The lesson ended, can I go to sleep now? It's freaking 6 a.m., I'm sleeping at this hour..."

Amu and Ikuto stood before Rima's door with a more than puzzled look, recording the information. They both said in the same time:

"You're KIDDING me!"


	7. Bonding not

**_Ruby: Another chapter! It's the first time I'm updating so fast!_**

**_Ikuto: ...I LOVE YOU_**

**_Ruby: I know!  
_**

**_Amu: I love you too, Ruby!_**

**_Ruby: Awwww, guys, I love you both, but we need the disclaimer._**

**_Amu: She doesn't own us_**

* * *

_**Chapter VII**_

_Bonding...not_

Well, some people say that working together is the best way for two persons to bond. Does housework count? After Amu and Ikuto found out that they are bound by a contract due to Amu's 'self-defense' talisman, they decided that it's time for some bonding. I said they? I'm sorry, I meant Ikuto decided that. Amu had no idea of his decision until she saw him at her door, with that signature smirk plastered on his face. Ikuto thought she looked extremely cute in those red shorts and pink shirt and he didn't try to even hide that. 'Just give me a BREAK, you freaking God' thought Amu, but an attractive idea popped in her head. 'What if...'. A bad idea. A very bad idea.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ahhh, sweet silence~"

Amu sang while cleaning the windows. She finally had some silence! Ikuto was cleaning the floors at the moment, and she wondered what face he made when he saw the really dirty floors. Well, maybe she was a little harsh with him... He was just one and there were a lot of floors to clean. She shook her head as she thought: 'Suit yourself, after what you've done to me yesterday, you deserve it!'. She started to clean again the windows with a pissed look on her face. No, she must not care about him, what was him to her anyway. Amu suddenly stiffened as she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Pissed, much?"

Amu looked at him with a pissed look, but her eyes widened at the view. A bare-chested Ikuto was sitting on a thick tree branch with just his jeans on him, with his blue eyes watching Amu with a playful look and a smirk that seemed to include a not-so-innocent reason behind it. And Amu understood only then that her shirt was wet due to the water and to her sweat and her lacy bra was more exposed than it should be. And that was just little part of the problem. Ikuto could bet Amu had no idea of how sexy she could be in that outfit - her red shorts were so tight they accentuated her already firm butt in a cute way that made him want to touch it, to make sure they were as firm as they seemed to be. It was a very warm day and her sweat almost wet her hair tied in a messy ponytail.

"Oh, just shut u-"

As she tried to turn around to continue her job, Amu, well... tripped over some random thing and fell down the window sill. 'I'll fall'. The shock and surprise were too much for Amu and she could not do anything. She felt the air around her cooling her skin and then... the cool was replaced by a familiar warmth. It felt so good she wanted to stay there for some more time. A husky voice whispered in her ear:

"If you like here so much, I don't mind holding you for some time..."

Amu's eyes snapped open as she heard the Ikuto's voice. She squealed in surprise with a deep red blush on her cheeks. Ikuto could swear even her neck was deep red. He laughed at Amu's trembling voice:

"P-p-put me down!"

"Okay!"

He almost let her fall from the house's roof teasing her, but as Amu saw what he was doing she quickly hugged him, grabbing his shoulder and holding onto him, with a screamed "DON'T!" he laughed again at. Amu was prepared to say more sharp things and she lifted her eyes and her face to meet his at a distance of a few millimeters. Ikuto's eyes scanned her face - her golden eyes that suddenly became misty, her cute nose and those full and sensual lips he was dying to taste again. Amu saw his lustful look and hot shivers passed under her skin, accelerating her heart beats. Ikuto pulled her closer and he almost kissed her. Almost was the keyword, because the alarm of the microwave ruined the mood. Amu's consciousness kicked in and she freed herself laughing. Soon, Ikuto joined her as they checked the microwave. Neither Amu or Ikuto knew that the other was cursing silently that freaking alarm.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah, Ahh, so good"

Amu couldn't restrain herself from laughing as she heard the sounds Ikuto made while eating the food she cooked. It was just steak and salad, for Christ's sake, and Ikuto sounded like he was just having an orgasm or something! Ikuto asked, finally, after he took a big bite of his steak:

"Why are you laughing?"

"You sound like you're effing masturbating or something"

Ikuto choked with the steak as he heard why his Amu was laughing so freely. She was already red from the laughter but laughed even hardly - she was so cute, God damn her. To think she had a so dirty mind, she sure was interesting. A smirk appeared on his face.

"You're such a pervert, _Amu-chan_"

He said her name in a familiar tone that made her blush. She began to eat a little steak. It was so normal to have Ikuto eating with her, working with her, she got used to him even if they knew each other for just 3 or 4 days. He was indeed a pervert and a jerk but he was cute and funny as well. She looked at him eating her food. And he knew how to make a girl proud. Damn him...

"Do you...remember what happened that night?"

Amu asked. Ikuto knew what she meant by that. He could never forget how she kissed him and responded to his caress with more than he ever expected from a woman. The taste of her lips, skin, blood... He nodded in response. Amu bit her lips anxiously, with a blush on her cheek:

"Umm...I'm sorry for the kiss... You know, I need to assimilate energy once or twice a week in order for my body to stay healthy and it's the only way I can assimilate it. It was a life and death situation, so I..."She was playing with her fingers in an embarrassed way. Amu was quite uncomfortable, she never dealed with something like that. Usually, her preys just forgot her and continued their daily routine.

"Did you seriously think I didn't enjoy it?"

Amu shuddered. Ikuto has a serous look in his eyes that made him look more charming than ever. She remembered that night, his caress, his kissed, his taste... Amu started to feel a bitter taste in her throat and in her mouth, the signal she was hungry. She grabbed the edges of the table trying to calm down the sudden wave of hunger that took her unprepared. Ikuto looked worried at Amu, and what he saw surprised him - her eyes were now of a dark caramel color, like that night. She got up shakily, not with the usual confidence and tried to go upstairs. Ikuto grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, really worried this time.

"What is happening to you..."

The familiar feeling of losing control engulfed him as she reached his face and cupped his cheek with her right hand. Ikuto knew now - she was hungry. Amu tried to restrain herself, but could just mutter:

"I want..."

"I know"

He said simply, as he pulled her and kissed her on the lips. Not because she wanted him to do that, not because he wanted her to be safe, but because he wanted her so bad that it hurt. Maybe the 'bonding' idea was really a bad idea... Was it?

* * *

_**Ruby: Hope you like it~ I know it's not so long, but I updated two days ago so yey~ And sorry if there were she/he confusions, I wrote it really fast and I didn't look for mistakes.  
**_

_**Ikuto: I wanted it to be longer**_

_**Amu: Just shut up**_

_**Ikuto: Anyway, Amuto in the next chapter, right?**_

_**Ruby: *smirks* YUP**_

**_Ikuto: So read and review to see me doing more perverted things to Amu_** !


	8. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_**Ruby: I think it's the longest chapter I've ever wrote. **_

_**Ikuto: I hope there's Amuto in here, or the length doesn't count...**_

_**Amu: Ikuto, don't be so rude to Ruby, she's trying hard to write this! She stays 'till late in the night to write!  
**_

_**Ruby: YEAH! *talking to her boyfriend through messages***_

_**Ikuto: ...She actually talk to her boyfriend, dummy.**_

_**Ruby: IT'S NOT TRUE!  
Ikuto: ...Yeah, and the Hell is freezing over**_

_**Amu: ...She doesn't own us. And I'm still the sanest person here...**_

* * *

**_Chapter VIII_**

_Dream a Little Dream of Me  
_

The familiar feeling of losing control engulfed him as she reached his face and cupped his cheek with her right hand. Ikuto knew now - she was hungry. Amu tried to restrain herself, but could just mutter:

"I want..."

"I know"

He said simply, as he pulled her and kissed her on the lips. Not because she wanted him to do that, not because he wanted her to be safe, but because he wanted her so bad that it hurt. Maybe the 'bonding' idea was really a bad idea... Was it?

Amu's arms automatically wrapped around Ikuto's neck as she enjoyed once again the unforgettable bitter chocolate taste she fell in love with. His energy was so delicious, she wanted to have it all. The bittersweet flavor ran through her veins with a painful sweetness as her body assimilated it. His heartbeats became louder for her, now she could see each leaf of the tree even if outside was getting darker, she could hear the nocturnal beings wander in the grass and the gentle breeze, touching the leaves with its immaterial touch. New thoughts popped up in her head. What if she'll just assimilate more of this? Just a little more, a little bit and it'll be fine...

_'Yes, Amu-chan, just like that, that's the right way...'_

The sweet melodious voice whispered in her mind, making her succumb to the need...

"NO!"

Amu pushed the surprised and dizzy Ikuto that fell on the couch. He got up with a strange difficulty, unlike him, and looked in Amu's frightened eyes. She was scared of something, and he could not tell of what. Was she scared of him? No, it couldn't be it... She had one hand on her chest clenched in a fist, and the other on her mouth, like she wanted to erase the taste of his kiss. He felt so nervous, why was she acting like that? What was happening to her? He was worried about her. But his eyes snapped in horror as she fell on her knees with her hands holding her head like something was inside her mind and didn't want to leave. Amu's brain was now a mess of irrelevant thoughts without a clear meaning. The voice of that girl resounded in her head over and over again, like a videotape. Her own voice seemed broken and strange to her:

"No, no, no, I don't want, leave me alone, take her from me..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**The dark stone path that went through the woods was enlightened by the reddish light of a blood-colored moon. Red eyes followed her every move, eyes that frightened her, eyes with the color of blood... Her hole body was trembling in fear as she made step after step, but the path seemed to lead to nowhere. The dark woods were suffocating her, reminding her that she wasn't in a nice place, she was in a place she couldn't escape of. Spider lilies peeked at her from among their long stamens and small petals. A sweet voice disturbed the deadly silence with almost brutality.**_

_**"No, Amu-chan, not there, that's not the right path..."**_

_**Amu turned around automatically to see... herself. Her pink hair now long and silky, her pale body in a crimson dress, but with a pair of completely black eyes with red shades. Her lips were arched in a mischievous half-smile. Amu shivered and stepped back in fear. The girl stepped closer, with a light shade of sadness in her pitch black eyes.**_

_**"You don't remember me, Amu-chan?"**_

_**Amu took another step back.**_

_**"It's me, Abyss, Amu-chan... No, nee-chan"**_

_**"I... I don't know you...Leave me alone..."**_

_**Abyss touched Amu's cheek gently, but her cold touch sent shivers down Amu's spine. Abyss giggled.**_

_**"To leave you alone? I'm sorry, nee-chan, I can't leave you alone anymore. You asked me, don't you remember? That summer day, 17-years ago, the spider lilies, the dark woods, the blood? Don't you remember what you've done? Poor nee-chan..."**_

_**"I...had 1 year back then..." muttered Amu.**_

_**"Had you? Are you sure? Hunters have sly ways to tame creatures like us..."**_

_**"No, you're...wrong...**__**I have never in my life...met a person like you..."**_  


_**Abyss giggled and put her hand on Amu's heart, feeling her wild heartbeats.**_

_**"I never ever left you, nee-chan, I was locked here, deep down in your heart. In the farthest and most hidden place of your heart, whispering about humans, their mistakes, their thoughts... You didn't wonder once why you knew so many things about people you met just once, why you could guess easily what people think about you?... It was me every time..."**_

_**Amu shook her head. It wasn't possible for that to be real.**_

_**"No, no..."**_

_**"The one that guided you..."**_

_**"No.."**_

_**"That helped you..."**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**"That leaded you..."**_

_**Amu grabbed her head with shaky hands, covering her ears. No, she didn't to hear anything anymore. She wanted to forget the moments where she questioned her thoughts, her feelings, her decisions, things that seemed like a different person's belongings. Abyss kept her half-smile while looking at the tormented Amu trying to deny the true. If this goes on, she will soon live again, feel the sunlight on her skin, the thrilling feeling of hunting at midnight. Soon, the true Death Angel will get back to what she was once...**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikuto didn't know what to do anymore. Amu was lying on the couch with her eyes closed, breathing hard. He tried anything - medications, he put a bag of ice on her head, he considered even calling the ambulance. But what could they do to her? And how could he explain the fact that she was assimilating his vital energy? And to make things worse, someone was knocking at the door. Who the fuck would come to Amu at 8 p.m. without invitation? As he opened the door, he discovered that Rima would. But something was wrong. The short but sharp-tongued blonde girl looked now very worried about something, with her face as white as chalk. Something was definitely wrong. She spoke in a tired manner, like the smallest word produced pain to her:

"Where is Amu?"

"In the living room on the couch, why..."

Rima literally flew to Amu, kneed before her and put her hand on her forehead, mumbling something. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed - from the unsure and heavy atmosphere to a more light and calm one. But the slight atmosphere didn't last - Rima was thrown on the ground few seconds later. The girl cussed softly as she finally understood what was happening but mumbling something again, she placed her hands on Amu's heart. Rima began to glow with a golden color, her long curly hair floating in thin air while the atmosphere changed again, and something in the air just made Ikuto fell asleep on the floor. Rima muttered a quick "Sorry Ikuto" before returning to her job.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Abyss smiled as she watched the tormented Amu like anyone would watch a normal TV show. If that short girl won't interrupt them again like she has done every time before, everything will be awesome. She smirked. Amu was giving up the fight and put her hands away. Now it was the moment, the freedom..._**

**_"Hands of, Abyss"_**

**_Abyss quickly looked around to find a pissed Rima surrounded by golden light. That freaking light was hurting her eyes - she was a creature of the Dark, after all. She frowned and almost spitted the words in a too sweet tone:_**

**_"Rima-chan, long time no see..."_**

**_"Drop the sweet act, we both know we hate each other. Leave Amu alone"_**

**_Rima cut her words. She hated Abyss with a passion, and the feeling was mutual. Abyss, on the other hand, had no chance to win against Rima in the state she was now - caged in Amu's heart, with her powers sealed by that whore 17 years ago. She stepped back from Amu with a sly smile, maintaining eye-contact with Rima, that followed her every move._**

**_"How the devoted guardian wishes..."_**

**_Rima kneed before Amu, and as she put her hands on Amu's forehead, the landscape became lighter, slowly changing. Abyss felt herself dragged again in that little cage where _that woman _sealed her._**

**_"Do you still follow _her_ requests?" Abyss put a hand on her chest and continued in a dramatic tone. " 'Guard this poor child, help her and guide her, that's what Midori would have wanted!' Oh, come one, did you seriously thought that..."_**

**_"BEGONE!"_**

**_Rima's eyes were now of a yellowish green, almost like a feline's and at just one glare, Abyss dissapeared unwillingly in her old cell. She deserved it. To talk about Dia like that... Dia, the one that sacrificed herself for Amu and her sisters, hiding the Dumpty Key before she died by The Vampire Queen's hand. Also, the one that sealed Abyss inside Amu's heart for Amu's sake._**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Amu's eyes snapped open just to see her light golden room. She sighed relieved that all that happened in her mind was just a nightmare. She indeed have a crazy mind. Ah, her nice, cozy bed with pink sheets, she should fall asleep again now... Even Ikuto was sleeping peacefully right next to her, it must be- wait, IKUTO? Her eyes snapped open again.

Amu blushed a beautiful deep red as she realized she was in his arms, at his _bare_ chest. This guy had a strange habit of sleeping half-naked. His mesmerizing midnight-blue eyes with long eyelashes were now closed, and his teasing and sensual lips slowly parted to reveal his growing fangs. He must be hungry, now that she thought about it Amu realized she never actually saw him going to hunt. Some of his silky dark blue locks were on his face and Amu gently brushed them out of his face. His enticing lips arched in a half-smile by chance, revealed another growing fang. Amu touched gently his pearly fang, and before she knew it, he bit the tip of her finger.

Now, those blue eyes were looking right in her golden eyes, making her feel like she was a helpless cat in a tiger's claws. No, not a tiger, a panther, a deep black panther.

* * *

_**Ruby: CLIFFIE-TIME!~**_

_**Ikuto: I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU**_

_**Amu: ...I love you~**_

_**Ruby: He-he, Read and Review to know what will happen next. If I don't get 42 review I won't post the next chapter *sticks out her tongue***_

_**Ikuto: And people say I am mean. So better Read and Review if you want me to do perverted things to Amu.**_

_**Ruby: Oh, and if things are still unclear, that's the way I planned them to be, so stick with me 'till the end. By the end, it will all be clear, so R&R!**_

_**Amu&Ikuto: *mumbling* That's the first time where she actually says it herself...**_

_**Ruby: *glares at them*  
**_


	9. Know Each Other Better

_**Ruby: He he he he he he he...**_

_**Amu: What's with her?**_

_**Ikuto: *evil grin***_

_**Amu: ...You're scaring me**_

_**Ikuto: She doesn't own us! Just get on with the story already!**_

* * *

_**Chapter IX**_

_To Know Each Other Better_

Now, those blue eyes were looking right in her golden eyes, making her feel like she was a helpless cat in a tiger's claws. No, not a tiger, a panther, a deep black panther. And a damn sexy one.

"Ikuto! Don't...hnn..."

She felt his warm tongue licking the tip of her finger before his fangs actually pierced it. Amu felt then a dull pain, quickly replaced by pleasure as he started to drink her blood. It was a strange sensation, he took something away from inside her and gave pleasure instead. It was... a little bit scary, but in the same time thrilling and enticing in a strange way. She wanted more, she wanted him to drink more of her. Ikuto kissed her finger then placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. Amu could see the hunger and lust in his eyes, and wondered why did he stop.

"It's enough..."

"It is not!"

Ikuto looked at the angry girl that looked at him with a pissed look. So, she liked the sensation, hah? He bit her ear, and whispered:

"I might eat you alive if I continue"

He chuckled when he saw her perplexed expression, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. Amu had no idea of what drinking blood really meant for vampires. He smirked. Amu's eyes widened as she saw shades of red in his blue eyes.

"Did you really think I'll bite you and that's it? Prepare yourself, I shall show you what it really means"

Ikuto kissed her in a lustful and passionate way, a deep and sensual french kiss that made her melt. Her hands automatically found their way in Ikuto's hair as he continued to devour her mouth, his hand now on their way to her breasts. Amu's mind was filled with Ikuto, Ikuto, and the third and most important thing, Ikuto. Ikuto, on the other hand, was too occupied with her to think about anything else excepting devouring his delicacy. He broke the kiss for air and Amu groaned in disagreement. He started to plac butterfly kisses down her jaw and her neck as his hand found her breast.

"Ikuto... mmmn.."

Ikuto silenced her with a rough kiss, biting her lower lip on purpose. Her nipples were already hard, hurting and waiting for his touch. He broke the kiss again and stripped her of the useless nightgown. Amu moaned loud as his mouth found her left nipple, licking it, sucking it hard then repeating the process on the other one. His hand lowered more and more as he reached a... belly button ring. He lifted his eyes and met a blushing Amu. 'I'll ask about this later' Ikuto thought as his hand found that moist warm area between her legs. He smirked as Amu screamed in pleasure when one of his fingers entered her most sensitive place.

"Ikuto, what..hnnn..."

A shriek of pleasure exited her lips as he slammed two fingers inside her. Ikuto felt her shudder at the waves of pleasure that his fingers provoked when he hit a sweet spot that made her call his name out loud. He returned to her lips as his left hand didn't stop working between her legs. As she started to climb that peak faster, he quickened his peace, pumping in and out her, then adding another finger. Amu shrieked as she come right on his hand, and when she opened her eyes she saw Ikuto licking his fingers of her own come.

"It's time..."

Ikuto whispered then placed a sensual kiss on her lips, then lowered to her neck. He licked and kissed her neck before slowly sinking his fangs in. Amu's head was floating and her mind went blank as the feeling of sharp pain changed in a sweetness. It was frightening. She was feeling herself melting in a painful slowness, floating inside him, her thoughts blended with his. How was it named? Oh, right...Ecstasy.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rima looked suspiciously at the two of them - Amu was a little nervous and her face was of a beautiful shade of dark red and tripped more than she usually does. Meanwhile, Ikuto was drinking his tea calmly, seeming now more charming than ever. Rima frowned:

"Why do I feel that something is really odd here?"

"Maybe because we don't really know each other?"

Ikuto's response seemed normal and perfectly relevant. He half-smiled at Rima. She sighed and began to speak in a bored voice:

"I guess I should start? Mashiro Rima, 17 years old, 4th Hunter in the Hunter Elite. Single, only child, blah blah. Your turn, Amu"

"Hinamori Amu, 18 years old. My circumstances in the Hunter Elite are somehow...strange. Other than that I'm single, orphan."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, and just that simple gesture made Amu's heart accelerate its beats. Rima coughed:

"I suppose you know about the Hunter Elite. The best 6 Hunters are gathered from all the hunter clans and given numbers from 6 to 1, regarding their abilities. The higher the number is, the best a hunter is. But, Amu received the number 7, meaning she's the 7th Hunter, and... the most powerful in the entire Elite. The Death Angel, you could say"

Rima sipped her tea, letting Ikuto understand her words. Amu blushed slightly at Rima's words. So, she liked to be praised. He couldn't believe that the kitten that slept so well with he - a vampire - in the house was the best hunter in the entire clan. And he did **not** even look like a hunter - porcelain skin with no major imperfection, creamy legs and beautifully curved body, she looked like a model or a singer. Not like a girl that spends her nights hunting semi-livings and running after supernatural things. She looked like the _perfect_ prey for a vampire. He almost smirked. So _that's_ why she was the most dangerous hunter. This girl looked like she couldn't even kill a fly, but she could easily kill an experienced vampire. Things are getting interesting here...

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, 19 years old. I have a little sister around your age, Hoshina Utau-"

"Hoshina UTAU is YOUR SISTER?" Amu yelled at him in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess, why?"

"I have a concert with her tomorrow night!"

Amu said excited. He could swear she was pretty close to bounce on the couch. So, she had a concert with Utau...Wait, a concert? She _was_ a singer? So that night at _Blue Blood_ she didn't do playback? He could swear there was no way that deep and sexy voice could be hers. And Utau had a concert with... Tsukiyo Ayame.

"...You're Tsukiyo Ayame?"

"Yup! Iris (Ayame) of the Moonlit (Tsuki) Night (yo)!"

You could almost see Rima's huge sweatdrop. Amu was _always _very excited to talk about her scene name she has chosen. Ikuto glanced at Rima, that looked unsurprised. A question ringed inside his head.

"So you know Utau?"asked Ikuto, looking at Amu.

"Duh! We used to sing all the time in High School. She must arrive today for a little rehearsal. And the new guitarist...I wonder if he'll- I'll go answer the door."

Ikuto looked at Amu as she got up and ran to the front door. So, Amu knew Utau, but does she know Utau was one of the best vampire thieves, along with Kukai? Well, somehow, he managed to be a good big brother with Utau and a friend to Kukai too... Those two said they 'hate' each other, but Ikuto could bet on anything they were dating behind his back.

His thought were interrupted as Utau entered the room with her usual glamor no one could question. She had a purple frilly top with black skinny jeans and fashionable boots. Her eyes widened as she saw Ikuto on Amu's coach, drinking tea like it was his house.

"Ikuto?"

* * *

_**Ruby: Sorry, the chapter isn't so long and there are some mistakes I think, but I gotta go to my violin lessons and I have piano theory right after! Thank you all for your reviews, I'm very happy! **_

_**Ikuto: ...You take violin lessons? Piano theory? **_

_**Ruby: Actally, I take advanced violin lessons and intermediate Piano lessons with theory *smiles***_

_**Amu: Woah...**_

_**Ruby: My dad is a violin teacher and mom loves to sing, so... It's not questionable. Anyway, Amu, Ikuto...**_

_**Amu&Ikuto: Read and Review!  
**_


	10. Thief meets Thief

**_Ruby: I love Kuutai, did you know?_**

**_Amu: I love them together *smirks*_**

**_Ikuto: ...Did you just...WAS that a SMIRK?_**

**_Amu: ...No no no*smiles*_**

**_Ruby:...strange. Anyway, gotta go to my violin lessons or my teacher is gonna kill me. I gotta play a little from Vitali's Chaconne for "demonstrating to the class how they should play". Right._**

**_Amu: She doesn't own us._**

**_Ikuto: R&R_**

* * *

**_Chapter X_**

_Thief meets thief_

His thought were interrupted as Utau entered the room with her usual glamor no one could question. She had a purple frilly top with black skinny jeans and fashionable boots. Her eyes widened as she saw Ikuto on Amu's coach, drinking tea like it was his house.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here? Don't tell me..." Utau looked suspiciously from Amu to Ikuto, and for a moment, the two of them could swear Utau was thinking they are dating. For the surprise of both, Utau jumped and caught Amu in a bear hug. "You told Ikuto me were rehearsing today, right, Amu?"

Amu nodded smiling. Now that Utau gave her an escape, she'll take advantage.

"Of course! I knew you loved your brother very much, you were talking about him all the time when we were roommates in High School. Ikuto here, Ikuto there. And I thought you'd love to see he came to your rehearsal so I called him!~"

"But...how did you know Ikuto's cell phone number?"

"Ah, I asked Rima, that knew from Yaya, that knew from Kairi, that knew from Sanjo-san, that knew from Nikaidou-sensei that knew because he was Ikuto's homeroom teacher in High School. I wanted to be a surprise for you, right, Rima?"

Amu looked at Rima with an innocent smile as the petite girl nodded, taking another sip of her rose tea. Ikuto glanced at Amu. She lied, and if he wouldn't know Amu had no idea he was Utau's brother he would bet she planned all that on purpose. She came up with the excuse almost naturally after just some words Utau said. So, she was indeed, a little vixen.

"Ohh, Amu, what's this necklace? It's an antique, right?"

Utau said as she saw the necklace with a four-leaf clover made of white diamonds. Ikuto frowned. ' I hope Utau doesn't want to steal that necklace, or she'll have a very big surprise when her 'innocent' friend from High School turns out to be a fierce and sexy Hunter. That WOULD be a 180 degrees twist' he thought. Amu smiled:

"Oh, that's a gift from my mother. And- Oh, it should be the guitarist."

Amu hurried and opened the door just to reveal an athletic boy with light brown messy hair and a pair of warm and honest green eyes. He was carrying a black guitar.

"Hey, company, Kukai is her- Utau?"

"...Kukai?"

Ikuto tried HARD not to burst into laughter. Utau's and Kukai's faces when seeing each other were just priceless. You could tell they didn't expect to meet in the first place. Amu managed to put two of the funniest persons to watch in the world together. After two minutes of staring, you could almost see the lightnings. Well, this will be _very_ interesting.

"You know each other? Wow, so it's going to be-"

"Just let's go on the rehearsal"

Utau almost growled as she said those words, dragging a puzzled Amu to the rehearsal room. Kukai smirked behind them, only for Utau to see.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikuto closed softly the door behind him. Utau was analyzing the various instruments methodically arranged on types, with the Grande Piano in the middle of the room, a digital keyboard and 4 microphones at its right. Her hand reached a beautiful reddish violin perfectly accorded, and her eyes widened:

"It...It's a Stradivari!"

Ikuto's eyes widened as he looked at its delicate curves, reddish brown color and perfect accorded strings. He chuckled, placing the violin at her place with a profound respect, then turning to Utau:

"But that's not why I came here. I hope you do not intent do steal Amu's necklace, do you?"

"Nope, I don't. We talk about my best friend from High School, Ikuto, what the fuck? I think you should keep an eye on Souma, he's the most dangerous here, not me. I want to protect that necklace... I really don't like the idea of that antique falling in his hands. It would be a disaster"

"Is it the irritation that you can't steal it speaking now?"

"No. I mean it." Utau glared at him. "That necklace is one of the oldest antiques in the whole Hunter World - The Royal Seal. It is said that it contains the soul of the deceased queen, giving its owner a tremendous amount of power and death's control. In other words, invincibility. The usual story, y' know. Something like... Like the vampires' Blood Key"

Ikuto frowned. Royal Seal, Blood Key... what a strange combination. You could think the two artifacts of the two enemy worlds were halves of each whole. That would be really crazy. And why is that important antique at Amu? It wasn't just _important_, it was _dangerous_. Knowing how many vampires were searching for the Blood Key and her invincibility, immortality and omniscience, he could very well imagine how many hunters were searching for the Royal Seal. What a crazy game...

Utau looked at Ikuto carefully. He must not understand the real circumstances, or it will really turn into a disaster. Actually, the Queen's Seal and the Blood Key were a _pair_ of artifacts - the Key unlocks the Seal's power. About the Blood Key she knew a lot of things - Akasha was its former owner, the feared vampire Queen. But about the Royal Seal... its former owner was the King of Hunters, the very first hunter there ever existed. Talking about complicated situations. Eh, she's going to pay a visit to Kukai later, regardin the necklace. She smirked

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kukai sighed as he felt the hot water fall on his tired body. He returned from that Cairo trip and went right at Amu's place for that rehearsal, just taking his guitar. He didn't have any resting time, goddamn his schedule. But, after fighting with those crazy mummies and taking care of some tomb riders - beginners - , seeing Hoshina's wow face was a delight.

_Creak..._

_What _was that. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Kukai swiftly sneaked out of the shower, checking the hall and the living room. No one. The bedroom was empty too. He sighed. Paranoia, much? He returned to his shower, only to see written on the foggy shower screen - "Do not". He chuckled.

"Hello, _Utau_"

He turned around smirking to see Utau sitting comfortable on a black leather couch in the living room. She smirked, saying in a playful voice:

"Hello to you, too, _Souma_"

Her black mini skirt revealed some long creamy legs, while her purple top was hugging her curves perfectly. She licked her lip as she saw Kukai's presentation, raising her left eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Why here, Utau?"

"You now why" She got up, walking to him. "I have a vague suspicion you want to steal Amu's necklace, is that right?"

Kukai nodded, as she moved her right hand on his well-build chest. She was teasing him, and Kukai knew that. Well, two could play this game. Utau wrapped her hand around his neck, whispering on his ear with a sensual voice.

"You know, we can't be in very good terms if you don't understand, right?"

She kissed him sensually on the lips, like it was a promise seal. Kukai smirked against her lips and kissed her back with a sweet ferocity. Her mouth opened automatically after he licked her lower lip, their tongues battling for dominance. That wasn't in her plan, and if this continues, Utau wasn't so sure she'll think normally much more. But it felt so good... Kukai broke the kiss with a smirk.

"I look forward working with you, Utau"

Utau looked at him from his top to toe. She smirked, freeing herself from his arms.

"With you? Always, a pleasure"

She exited his house still smirking. Kukai, on the other part, sighed, looking at the door. He returned to the shower.

"Now, a cold shower..."

* * *

**_Ikuto: NICE ONE, Kukai!_**

_**Ruby: Hehe...**_

_**Amu: Ruby, the VIOLIN**_

_**Ruby: Right right. **_

_**Ikuto: R&R!  
**_


End file.
